The Cloudborne Pirates
by reverent1
Summary: A new story is born in the rough seas of the new world. A young novice sky-pirate sets sail to assemble a crew, find one-piece, and oppose the world government.
1. prologue of skypirates

One piece, the legendary treasure left behind by the legendary pirate Gol d roger, marking the start of a new age of sails, exploration, and piracy. Soon after, many adventures and stories were given birth, including the story of an aspiring adventurer, Adoni and his beautiful first mate, Monica. Members of a small but powerful nomadic tribe located in the new world. They're adventure begins on a small island called lodestone. Adoni was at the local pub looking for any information he can find leading to more money. Adoni was a wise and athletic dark skinned young man, handsome and intimidating but had an awkward personality. He sat on a table by himself with all the wanted posters laid down scattered drinking a big glass of coconut water. He wore a sandy brown loose sweat pants with a sky blue sash wrapped around his waist and a light brown dress shirt with no buttons and a compass design on the back. Two shiny shark teeth with a light blue sheen hung from the side of his pants as ornaments. He sat there frustrated on what he should do next while the others watched him with annoyance. A traveling group of dancers were also at the pub grabbing the attention and money of all the men there, all except Adoni who sat with focus. And the center of attention was a beautiful light brown skinned young woman with long, light brown hair. Her allure captivated the men and made her more money than the rest of the dancers. But she was dissatisfied seeing the young man sitting alone oblivious to herpresence. As the music played she slowly danced her way to the young man's table then casually sat down on it to the right of him crossing her legs seductively. The men at the table next to them stared with playing cards still in they're hands. Monica always loved messing with men, especially the ones she found handsome.

"Hi." She said to him with a seductive smile.

Adoni slowly looked up at her while finishing the sip of his drink.

"…Hi" he said back awkwardly looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Are you a pirate, by chance?" She asked looking at the vertical scar on his left eye that was golden yellow.

"..." He replied.

Adoni was not good at talking with people, a quiet guy since childhood. So when an enticing young woman comes up to talk to him of course his true meek nature will come out.

"Have you ever met a pirate named shanks?" she asked

Adoni stiffened at the name. Suddenly the door was kicked open catching everyone's attention. The music stopped as a shady man strolled in.

"So ah I was wondering if any of you seen a crowd of…oh look they're here.

The man walked up to Adoni's table and pulled out a pistole and pointed it at Caramel's head.

"So, where's my money…sweetie." He said

Monica looked at him with forged surprise.

"They have it." she said pointing at the other dancers.

"WHAT!?" they screamed

"I don't want to be played with again so I suggest you give it up before the world loses one more pretty face."

"…I spent it…on food…I was hungry." She said shrugging

"You little-"

"Do it Monica." said a big lady sitting at the side of the temporary stage.

"hmph." Monica smiled as she grabbed his arm.

BANG!

A hole was made in the center of Monica's face that made the crowd jump with fright and panic. Adoni still sitting watched with horror. She was shot in the head but strangely she kept standing. The hole in her face was filled in by a white colored gel like substance that changed back into her natural color. Her face looked as if it hadn't been touched. But her hair color changed to a milky white color with an iridescent gleam. Here skin started to look glossier with the same iridescent sheen.

"Devil fruit user!" some men started to say with surprise.

She spat out a huge chunk of goo that made the man stick to the wall next to door.

"I suggest you all start emptying your pockets and start donating right now before you make this woman mad." She said.

The men started giving up all they're money at her threat, all except Adoni.

"That means you to mister pirate" she said looking at him.

"I don't have money." He said

She then flipped over his table at him causing him to fall back on his chair.

"Don't lie to me." She said with a glare

Then another man walked in this time with a group. But to everyone's surprise, they were marines. Monica looked back at them. The man in front with his white coat on his shoulders looked at the man stuck in goo and chuckled. The marine commander pulled out a rod of darkish blue stone and confronted kiara.

"So you all are the group of dancers going around causing trouble huh." He said

"No the one you're looking for left a second ago." She said nonchalantly.

"SHE"S LIEING!" the men shouted out.

She suddenly shot a large shard of crystal at the marine but he shattered it and lunged at her and hit her with the rod. she screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

You've never been hit with sea stone before have you, must be a newbie.

It's been a while since Monica felt pain so she lost her composure. She quickly tried to escape but she was cuffed with the sea stone, hands and feet. The other dancers left everything they brought and collected and tried to run off but was captured by the others.

"This was too damn easy" the marine commander said lifting her up over his shoulder.

"No, let me go please, they made me do it." she started yelling

"Hahaha you're the one with the devil fruit in her gut, you're a pretty bad liar." He said to her walking out the door.

"Hey, dancer, let's make a deal." Adoni said from under the flipped table.

She looked at him as he moved the table from over his face and stood up. The marine looked back at him with cool annoyance.

"Didn't she just try to steal from you?" The marine said.

"I don't hold grudges." Replied Adoni.

"Are you serious?" he asked ready to laugh.

Adoni vanished and appeared punching the marine out the door. The pub was built over the water on stilts and poorly made wooden platforms so he nearly broke through the wood. The other marines lunged at Adoni but all was launched out the door just as easily. Adoni walked out and stood arms crossed.

"So how about it dancer, the deal is that you have to do anything I say from now on."

She looked at him with confusion. The marine jumped at Adoni and hit him on his shoulder with the sea stone rod. But Adoni didn't even budge.

"…haki!? You're from that tribe." he said with surprise

The tribe Adoni was raised by were extremely athletic so even they're young are taught how to use haki.

"That's right." Adoni said as he grabbed him and threw him away. The other marines ran off back to their ship. The leader instead picked up the girl and held her in the air.

"Surrender or this girl gets to swim with the fishes."

"Now you're not making sense, I can swim you know and I can hold my breath for a pretty good while." Adoni said to him.

After hearing him the marine threw Monica over the edge and she screamed while plunging into the water.

"Let's see you do it then." The marine said to him with a crazed smile.

After knocking out the marine Adoni dove into the water and swam down to the unconscious devil fruit user. He picked her up and brought her back to the surface. Back on the platform he laid her down. The reason he saved here was that she seemed to be a tribe member as well but she didn't seem to know that he was. He pushed on her upper chest causing here to spit out seawater and started breathing again. Adoni noticed she had a really nice body as he watched her wake back up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"So, how about it." he said sitting with his arms crossed.

"You, Who are you!" she yelled at him.

"You know I just finished saving you." He said.

"…the money is yours."

"Oh I know that much but I'm talking about you. I want YOU."

If Monica wasn't dark skinned she would be blushing right now.

"Huh?" she said confused

"In exchange for your freedom, you have to do anything I say." He demanded

She blinked twice then yelled.

"YOU PERVERT! NO"

"I want you to join my pirate crew."

She paused and looked at him.

"If yes then you'll be my first member, my first mate. If not…then I turn you in myself. "

"…your crew?" she said meekly

Kiara knows how to use her charms but when she's cornered by a handsome strong man she reverts into the shy little girl she once was.

"For now it will be just me and you but later will find more people I'll even let you help pick them out.

Monica was paralyzed by his words and couldn't get her words out, not that she had any. Adoni spotted in a distance another marine cruiser and hopped up to his feet.

"They called for backup, should have guessed."

He faced her again

"Last chance, what will it be?"

She stared at the marine ship and started to panic.

"Alright, I'll go with you." She yelled

"And you have to do everything I say."

Warning shots were fired and it frightened Monica even more.

"Alright I don't care, I'll do anything you say, I'll cook, I'll clean, I'm yours, just take me with you, I have no one left anyway." She shouted shedding a tear after that last bit.

"Then it's a deal." He said extending his hand to her.

Without hesitation she grabbed his hand with both of hers. When she did he picked her up in a princess carry causing her to yelp. Then he dashed back to his vessel full speed. Within a minute he was back at his trimaran that was docked right where he left it.

"Welcome aboard the Cloudborne." He said as he threw her on the net stretching across the 3 hulls.

He hoisted the anchor, pulled up the sails and revved up the prop engine and within seconds they were speeding across the water gaining speed. Monica's hair started to flap behind her along with here dancer's outfit that had ribbon like cloth attached to it. The marines started aiming at them but missed as Adoni maneuvered across the water. When he felt he reached a certain speed he kicked a plate that caused cloth to extend on the back of the vessel's frame. Then he pulled on the helm causing the entire boat to slowly rise out of the water till they were gliding just above it. Monica saw the distance from the sea widen and panicked. She gasped hard and clung onto the net staying completely silent, her fear of heights was realized today. The boat rose and rose and the ship was pitching up giving Monica a premonition of falling. She saw that Adoni had several lines strapped to him so he didn't fall. She tried her hardest to move closer to him in spite of still being cuffed, but she could not move. Adoni saw her struggle and went to grab her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for her life. Back at the helm he continued his ascent till they were above the clouds and could no longer be seen. Cannons still shot up but they're reach was met and outpaced. Adoni leveled out and slowed the engine causing the Cloudborne to glide just above the clouds. Monica felt the calm atmosphere and opened her eyes. She caught a breathtaking view of the cloudscape and sunset. The clouds were literally under their feet as if in shallow water. Monica felt safe as she held onto Adoni and stayed quiet trying not to smile.

"You'll be glad you teamed up with me. That will be my promise to all my new crew mates." Adoni said. she saw it as a hint of intimacy. Monica was now completely under his thumb, something she never would have planned but she accepted his invitation honestly.

"Yes…Sir." She said looking out at the sky.

And so another voyage was made for 2 young rookie pirates. will this story of adventure and romance continue as the two sail together for more friends and treasure or will it be stopped short by the dangers of the grand seas and skies. Find out next time on the grand adventures of the Cloudborne pirates.


	2. The First Venture part 1

"So, you're a slime girl or a goo girl then." Adoni suggested

Adoni and Monica were on the beach of an island not yet explored by them. Adoni wanted to get a good measure of his new partner's abilities before they ventured out. The morning sun's light reflected off of the sea giving a bright white light that could blind.

"I guess, but I wouldn't call it…slime." Monica said

"Look at it, would you not call that slime?" Adoni said pointing at the puddle of milky white substance in front of her.

"Alright then watch this." Monica said lifting out her hand.

Her hand morphed into a transparent gel like liquid and it formed into a smooth crystal ball that she dropped in the sand. Adoni looked at it for a second then back at her.

"And this." She said

Another white liquid oozed out and started to condense from her hand turning into a thick, white colored dust cloud. She was able to change its shape and made it spiral around the two.

"I don't know the name of the fruit I ate but this is definitely not just slime." She said.

"…whatever it was I'm sure it was some kind of logia fruit. What else can you do?" he asked with excitement.

Monica was starting to get annoyed but she obeyed his requests. She thought about whatever else she could do and demonstrated. Her hair turned completely white and adoni was impressed. Then she started changing the color of her skin to a sort of honey like hue as well, which surprised him further.

"Whoa!" he said

She started shape shifting right after his expression growing and shrinking all parts of her body even her hair.

"That's…pretty cool" he said with a smile.

Her body was now completely liquidized and one color. She was completely translucent and her slightly amorphous body oozed and dripped onto the sand. Monica had the power for a couple of weeks so she wasn't really sure what she could do with it. But her experiments taught her what she knows now. She felt a bit of happiness seeing Adoni's reactions. She then reverted back to her original shape and color and awaited his reply. Adoni stood silent for a second then spoke.

"That was pretty amazing."

"Thank you." She said with pride.

"But how are you in a fight?" he said.

She looked at him with confusion and vigilance.

"Come at me." He gestured her.

She smirked and shot chunks of goo at him but he dodged them easily. She then jumped in the air and shot crystals at him like she did with the man but again he dodged them all even when the speed was enhanced. She swung her arm causing it to extend then hardened the tip guessing that it wouldn't hurt him anyway. His hand blackened just before he caught her limb. The force pushed on the sand beneath his feet but he stood his ground. She severed the tentacle like limb and landed on the ground changing into her amorphous form with a creamy color. She then divided herself into three bodies and the two charged at him together, one solidified and the other vaporized. Adoni hardened himself with haki again and defended. Her crystal like clone punched him but its arm shattered on impact. It followed up with a kick which had no effect as well. Her powder form covered his head and thickened. He could not breathe so he quickly moved away from the dust. Adoni noticed that the dust didn't hurt his skin when he wasn't using haki. He took a deep breath and blew the gas away with great force. He faced her again and waited for the next assault.

"That stuff doesn't have any special properties to it those it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not poisonous, doesn't paralyze, I'm not seeing things, or feeling weaker."

"…your point?"

"It's purely physical, is what I'm getting at." He said rubbing his chin.

She reverted and thought about it for a second.

"Come on I'm sure you can do more." He said asking for more attempts from her.

Monica turned around and walked off.

"Hey where you going?" he yelled.

"I'm hungry?" she replied.

* * *

><p>They entered the mangrove forest bare footed and hungry. Looking for signs of people while having no idea where they were. There was an awkward silence between them but neither of them minded it. The scenery and ambiance they walked through deserved it. With no map and no compass they navigated by pure instinct. With haki Adoni could always tell where north was but still he didn't have a map with him so it made little difference. Adoni brought along jar for some reason. Monica had nothing but the dancer's dress she wore from that time which was basically a bikini with bracelets, anklets and a wrap around her waist. Hand her long hair tied at neck level. She was sure enough ready for a fresh water shower and a change of clothes. Eventually Adoni stumbled across a large hole in the ground.<p>

"whoa." He said as he stopped to examine it.

"What?" she asked alarmed

The roots of the mangrove trees continued down as the shallow water ran off the edges. There was an interesting looking platform in the center that was submerged in water. It had a unique design that was also carved along the walls of the hole. Adoni leapt down splashing onto the platform to investigate. The shallow water reached just past his ankles but along the outer rim the water level seemed to go much deeper. Adoni thought the whole thing looked pretty cool, like ancient ruins. There were carvings everywhere. He went to the edge and stuck his head in the water so he could see more clearly. He saw that it definitely went down deeper but it didn't get darker. There was a light source but he couldn't see what it was. He stood back up and called Monica who was still on the cliff observing him.

"Come on you gotta see this." He told her.

"Do you not see the water?" she said getting slightly angry.

"You're not gonna drown in It." he said shaking his head with a smile.

"…you must be crazy." She said with a blank look.

"Don't worry I'll catch you." He assured her.

She signed and looked at him for a good while. He held out his arms and beckoned her. Eventually she gave in and reluctantly jumped down to him. He tried to catch her but ended up catching a big honey like glop that knocked him to his back. She was straddling over him while in her amorphous form staring at him awkwardly. Her warm gooey legs covered his while spreading along the surface of the water.

"Well?" she said trying to balance her legs and weight on top of him while solidifying herself.

He stood up and picked her up by the waist and legs that was still dripping into the water. He had her in a princess carry again while she regained here true form and color but was still covered in some type of oil. He tried to set her on her feet but she resisted.

"No, what are doing, stop!" she squirmed pressing up against him trying to avoiding the water. You'll be alright just stand up." He assured her.

"You said you'd carry me!"

"I said I'd catch you." He corrected fighting her struggle.

He managed to stick her feet in the water and left it there till she realized. She stopped and noticed looking at her feet. Ever so slowly she stood up all while looking down holding onto him closely.

"See?" he said to her.

"It won't hurt you unless it reaches your knees." He explained.

Monica wasn't sure how the sea rejection concept worked but it seems she can still move in low standing water. At first she thought she could never touch water again, till some time ago it started raining and nothing happened. Then she thought she was only able to touch fresh water but here she is now and she could clearly smell the salt in it.

"This is definitely seawater." She said confused.

"Honestly I'm not sure how it works but I was told that devil fruit users can never swim again. That and they get weakened by high level water. "He said

"…I still feel a slight menacing sensation in my feet though." She told him feeling a little uneasy.

"It's not sapping your strength is it?" he asked.

"…no…" she shyly replied

"Then your good." He said in an uplifting manner.

"Now for the next step." He said pulling out his clear jar.

Monica watched it with suspicion.

"Now, get in the jar." He said looking her dead in the eye.

Hearing that made her hands roll up into fists and she was ready to start swinging.

"…NO!" she said clearly suppressing her anger.

"Come on, I know you can do it. This way the water won't touch you.

"I SAID NO! I won't be turned into a jar of jelly." She said facing her back on him.

"Have you ever wanted to see underwater again?" he asked trying to persuade her.

"I've never been underwater so I don't care." She said crossing her arms.

"What! Underwater is the best thing ever! It's just as fun as flying." He said walking around to her front.

Monica had a fear of water since she was a little girl and never tried swimming in it. She is not too fond of boats either but she can't stay on one island forever.

"Come on Monica, I guarantee you'll like the view. Plus this looks like it could yield all sorts of treasure. We had to leave the money you made back on lodestone remember.

Monica was really irritated but he had a point, they had no money. She sighed looking down at the water. Her guardian was drowned by serial killers when she was young so ever since, she's had a fear of water. But that was a long time ago and she really wants to minimize all her fears. She hated the thought of being scared of something so she always tried to act fearless. She looked at him then at the jar then back at him.

"…what if it breaks." She mentioned.

"You really think I would let it break with you in it, plus this is gorilla glass." He said looking her in the eyes.

She gave him a long gaze but effectually gave in. she just couldn't refuse him when he asks her honestly.

"…ok" she finally said.

He opened the jar and knelt down. She looked into the jar and shook her head. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped into the jar. Her leg liquefied as she forced herself in. Monica had really big thighs and wide round hips so it was weird watching her squeeze into a small jar. She was halfway in as he place the jar on the platform and help push her in. she had a slim waist so that went in easy but her breasts not as much but it was easier than the hips. She was just 2 or 3 inches shorter then adoni who was about average at 5 foot, 10. But proportion wise from top to bottom her ratio would be chest 2, waist 1, and hips 3…or 4…4 and a half; point made she was a very shapely girl with unrealistic curves and she could use that when she wanted to, one of the reason's he recruited her. Her head went in lastly as adoni stuffed her almost blonde brown hair in with it and closed the jar. He held it up to his face and looked at it with a bright smile. Her face appeared and gave him a defeated look.

"This is so cool, you're pretty cool Monica." He said to her with delight.

With a bottle of Monica strapped to his waist adoni took a deep breath and dove into the water. The water was lukewarm and not as salty as the sea. He swam straight down admiring the vines and carvings that lined the walls. When he reached 30 feet the well opened up and revealed several surprising features. Big glowing plants that mimicked light bulbs scattered out every, house like structures located around the parameter with doorways and windows. Exotic looking fish swam everywhere taking interest in the visitor. Monica was very intrigued and fascinated with the view. She gazed around her jar as Adoni swam around looking everywhere. He could feel a presence from this place, several. So he looked around searching for what or whoever it was that were watching them. He entered a tunnel that was near the base away from the pillar that was also the same platform. All types of glowing plants lined the walls so they could see clearly. Monica was stuck between being amazed and incredibly scared. There is always a feeling that something big is behind you when you're underwater. But Adoni loved the feeling. He swam on till he reached an air pocket. He surfaced and saw that it was a big area with dry ground. He climbed up and was about to looked around when his entrance was suddenly barred. Then loads of huge crabs, appeared heading straight for them.

"What the!?" he said as he opened the jar letting Monica gush out onto the craps.

She punched one with her grown crystal hand and covered another immobilizing it. Adoni put the jar down and watched her take the creatures down single handedly. Adoni noticed a sweet smell coming from her as she fought. He watched her trying to figure out what exactly she was turning into. From gooey transparent sap, to white powder, to yellow buttery stuff and transparent crystals she morphed and shifted beating up the crabs as if they're size didn't matter. When Monica was done with them they were all piled into one corner twitching. She began to walk back with a sexy gait smiling, till a trident was launched at her back.

"SORU!" adoni yelled as he vanished kicking up dust and water startling her and reappeared behind her catching the projectile with his hands.

His hunch was right, it was sea stone, and it would have hurt her. Suddenly 5 armed fishmen appeared form the big holes in the walls.

"Ooooh…I think you should sit this one out Monica." he said guarding her.

"What business do you have here cursed humans?" The one in the front asked.

"We've come to explore. We didn't know anyone lived here. "

"Lies. You've come to Trade away our women." Another said.

"Alright then you got me. So where are your women?" adoni asked with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Monica said in protest.

"They all charged at them brandishing they're sea stone weaponry. But Adoni jumped up to the ceiling with high-speed then jumped back down kicking one to the ground causing it to crack.

"That's one." He said going for another.

He flipped around the trident he caught and swung it hitting one away with the blunt end.

"That's two"

He saw one back up as two charged at him. He knocked them both away and faced the last one who had black with white light blue stripes. Water started pouring from the ceiling behind him which frightening Monica.

"Nooooo" she said backing up.

The fishman placed his webbed hands in the water and looked at them.

"FISHMAN JUDO!" he yelled swinging a huge amount of water they're way.

Monica screamed crouching down and covering her head. Adoni's hands hardened with haki as he punched the air in front of him causing a shockwave that scattered the water. Then he gripped the air around him and threw it in front of him causing a current of air to push back the water. After the air pressure lessened the fishman burst through the wall of water wielding his spear.

"On my back quick." He told her.

The bewildered Monica without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him tightly pressing hard against his back.

Then he jumped up to a wall and bounced off it flipping slowly making Monica scream behind his ear.

"Geppo!" he said as he started hopping on thin air around the now flooded cave speeding up.

The fishman stood on top of the water hurling it at them but couldn't touch them.

When water stopped flowing from the ceiling Adoni jumped to one of the openings in the and wall jumped his way up. The hole lead back up above surface where there was dry ground and open skies. But they were still surrounded by several manmade pools of water and more nicely polished ruins and mangrove trees. He spun Monica to his front and tossed her somewhere with more ground where she screamed spatting to the ground. Then he landed faced back to the hole he emerged from. The stripped fishman jumped out along with a geyser of water and directed it at Adoni who stood his ground guarding himself. The torrent of water crashed against him but he kept his footing. But surprisingly the fishman swam in with the current and grappled Adoni. Adoni felt the intent but he was suppressed by the water current and was dropped to his face. Then the fishman did something adoni certainly didn't expect. Without warning the fishman discharged a large bolt of electricity causing Adoni to stiffen up and yell in pain.

"ADONI!" Monica yelled with angst.

Adoni hardened his entire body and lessened the effect of the electric current running through him and reversed the grapple. Adoni now had him in submission and thought he had won, till he felt something big heading for him and backed away quick. No projectile was thrown but in the direction he felt it come from he saw another fishman walking down some stone stairs with water running down them from out of a temple entrance. A short and very old looking fishman who had a white moustache and white beard that reached past his waist. He also had squinty eyes and wrinkly scales and sleeves that covered his entire arms. Adoni watched him with a serious look and got spooked when the fishman quickly got up and bowed in the old fishman's direction.

"You young folk are not slave traders are you? The fishman asked.

"No, we are sky pirates looking to explore this island." Adoni answered standing up straight

Monica was aphonic and amazed at how quickly the situation changed. After seeing the fishmen use water against them she was terrified of them now. And now one who looked like a kung-fu master was questioning them. And she could not understand why Adoni provoked them in the first place; she wanted to strangle him for his stupidity.

"Pirates you say." The old fishman said looking over at Monica who froze up from his glance.

"Why did you tell my students that you were slave traders?"

Adoni took a moment to answer that one.

"I-I wanted to test your students skills, they seemed strong. Both Monica and the stripped fishman gave Adoni a bitter look. I always wanted to see the famous fishman combat. And honestly, I wanted to recruit one of them."

"Monica face palmed now seeing his logic. He wanted to make him join against his will like he did her.

"Then how do you see they're skill young pirate."

"Well this one here is pretty good" adoni said smiling.

The fishman chuckled and stroked his long moustache.

"Are you affiliated with the world government young man?

"No sir. In fact I'm looking to bring them down. You could say I'm a revolutionary."

"Ahhh then you are one of Monkey. D Dragon's men?" he suggested looking a bit less intimidating.

"No but I sure would like to meet him." Adoni said

"Well then young pirate if you are not of the government, then you are welcome here, but be sure not to cause any more trouble." He said

The stripped fishman was flabbergasted at his master's quick acceptance of the pirates he just fought.

"And be sure to treat them well Seager, I need to finish my meditation." He finished heading back into the temple."

"…yes master marvin"

Monica was dumbfounded but a little bit relieved at the sudden turn of events.

Adoni looked over at Seager and offered to shake his hand.

"Good match buddy." He said with a smile full of crooked teeth.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
